


You're The History I Will Write

by changeyourticket (fernykins)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, WIP, larry is already established, liam writes marvel fanfiction in his spare time, set in melbourne, the Australian University AU no one asked for, there's not much zerrie if you're worried about that, they're both creative and professional writing majors at rmit, this is gonna be a wild ride, yes this means they have australian accents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernykins/pseuds/changeyourticket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam hopped into the shower that morning, he anticipated two things; a) that maybe he’d work out that tight knot in his neck with scalding hot water and b) he would, well, clean himself. Today though, that was not the case. He was in the midst of washing his hair while belting out the second verse of Taylor Swift's "Shake It Off" when he heard a slightly muted voice join in (with an admittedly beautiful harmony on “That’s what they don’t know!”). Liam’s first reaction was of course, to yelp, flail his arms and make the bottle of conditioner smack onto his foot. “What the fuck? Is someone there?” he yelled. For a moment there was silence, and then:</p><p>“Uhh, hello?” the mystery voice replied.</p><p>--------------<br/>based off these two prompts<br/>- someone in this building is listening to my favourite song<br/>- so we’ve never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing duets</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The History I Will Write

**Author's Note:**

> This is a MAJOR WIP! I'm posting the prologue to keep myself motivated!
> 
> So I was going through my prompts tag and I found "so we’ve never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing duets" and I thought hey! wow! thats so ziam! and then I look down at the tags and see past me agrees, and in a bout of 4am excited-ness, YTHIWW was born. Set in Australia because it's my home country and I'm admittedly too lazy to research other countries, also because when the fuck has there ever been an Australian AU???? there needs to be more aussie au's.
> 
> title from Yellowcard's "One Bedroom"
> 
> (ps. thanks in advance to Rhia and Mel, you're amazing)

When Liam hopped into the shower that morning, he anticipated two things; a) that maybe he’d work out that tight knot in his neck with scalding hot water and b) he would, well, _clean himself_. Today though, that was not the case. He stepped into the cramped shower, made sure the water temperature was Dante’s-Inferno-Kind-Of-Hot and launched into a soulful rendition of Shake It Off by Taylor Swift. He was in the midst of washing his hair while belting out the second verse of the song when he heard a slightly muted voice join in (with an admittedly beautiful harmony on “That’s what they don’t know!”). Liam’s first reaction was of course, to yelp, flail his arms and make the bottle of conditioner smack onto his foot. Which then provoked more yelping. “What the fuck? Is someone there?” he yelled. For a moment there was silence, and then:

“Uhh, hello?” the mystery voice replied.

“Are you like,” Liam wondered how to phrase the next part of his question without sounding insane. “Real? Or –“ 

He was cut off by The Mystery Voice’s giggles, “Yes, I’m real. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Liam was perplexed. Did this Mystery Voice not know it was of mysterious origin? Was this voice in another universe that had somehow leaked through into Liam’s? Was Liam in an episode of Doctor Who? Was he the doctor’s new companion? He decided to question the voice further. “Where are you, then?” There. That’ll make it think. If the Mysterious Voice is fake, it won’t have a legitimate answer and Liam can go about the rest of his day. And maybe go talk to his doctor about possible psychosis.

“I’m in the shower, duh.” Mystery Voice snickered.

 _Oh._ The sound of rumbling pipes echoed through the bathroom walls, signalling that a water source had been shut off. That water source being a shower. _That makes sense._

It was at this time Liam realised that he too, was still in the shower. He finished his business, turned the taps off, grabbed a towel and stood in front of the mirror. After a few seconds of staring himself down and reminding himself that no, he wasn’t crazy and yes, that did just happen, he wandered into his bedroom to get dressed for the day.

He resolved to talk to his doctor about psychosis anyway – just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> just bear with me guys. that's the motto for this fic. "bear with me"  
> you can find me on twitter: @imcluedup - please pester me to keep writing!  
> you can also find me on tumblr: funnydogvines.tumblr.com or vicesniall.tumblr.com


End file.
